


Be Mine?

by makingitwork



Series: Theo/Stiles Prompt Fills [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Stiles, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Possessive Theo, Self Confidence Issues, Theo loves stiles, chimera pack, courting, courtship behaviour, kind theo, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5995729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On this day for love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

‘Hey Stiles,’ Tracy grins, popping out from behind a book shelf and Stiles grumbles, turning away and looking for the book in a different section 

‘How are you?’ Josh beamed, appearing out behind the other column, and Stiles groaned 

‘Is your whole pack here to just corner me?’ He asked, watching as Hayden and Corey appeared, all smiling at him. 

‘We’re not your enemy, Stiles,’ Hayden says, and Josh nods vigorously 

‘And even if we were enemies with Scott- we wouldn’t be enemies with _you.’_

Stiles frowns, looking at each of them, before massaging his temples ‘and why is that, Josh? Did Theo give you guys orders not to hate me?’

‘Stiles, even if he hadn’t, we wouldn’t,’ Tracy said softly ‘we like you. We know what a credit you’d be. You understand death- just like the rest of us. You’ve been surrounded by it your entire life. First your mother, and then you were invaded by the Nogitsune, and your father risks his life everyday, you’ve watched your best friends die, and you’re still here. Just like we’re still here.’ She brushed her hair out of her face ‘you are the only human in your pack, Stiles. Been there since the start, and you’re still here. You’re a survivor, a warrior, and Theo’s not the only one who sees that.’

Corey clears his throat softly ‘we all see it, Stiles. But you’re own pack? They don't appreciate you the way we would.’

‘Okay, right up- _stop._ Scott is a brother to me, and he’s my alpha, and Lydia, and Liam, and all of them- I love them. They’re family.’

‘Which means they’d understand,’ Tracy murmured, and Stiles closed his eyes for a moment

‘I can’t believe how stubborn you all are. Anyway, super fun chat, I’ll just be leaving now-‘ he turned, only to collide with Theo’s chest, who was smiling gently down at him 

‘You’re pretty stubborn yourself, Genim,’ he whispered, and Stiles stared up at him in horror, yanking himself out of Theo's grip 

‘How do you know that? Don’t ever call me that!’ He hissed, and Theo raised his hands in innocent 

‘I saw it on the register- my mother lived in Poland for a bit, I could translate. It’s beautiful.’

He sounds genuine, and Stiles’ cheek flare up, and he looks around, only to see Theo’s beaming and hopeful pack behind him. He glares at all of them, and scurries out of the library. 

…

…

…

‘Delivery for Stiles Stilinski?’

Stiles looked up from where he and Scott were currently whispering answers to each other in Chemistry to see a delivery man standing in the doorway. The chemistry teacher sighed and gave Stiles a look 

‘I didn’t do anything!’ He squawked, and Scott tried to muffle his laughter in his hands, as the delivery man set the package on Stiles’ desk and left. Everyone was watching, so Stiles figured he should bite the bullet, and he opened it, only to reveal a heart-shaped box of chocolates.

The girls aw’ed and Stiles frowned, looking at Scott

‘Who would send me this?’

There was a tapping on the window, and everyone turned to see Theo, with flawless skin and blond hair like the sun waving. The chemistry teacher gave up on the lesson, and pulled a novel out of the desk, while Stiles tugged open the window 

‘What the hell are you playing at?’

‘It’s Valentines Day on Sunday,’ Theo said, eyes burning blue and earnest ‘I want you to be my Valentine?’

Stiles stared in shock. The entire class was watching now, some surprised, some not so surprised, Scott was staring in amazement ‘Um- Theo,’ Stiles tried to whisper under his breath, knowing the hybrid would hear him ‘did you forget the part where I hate your guts?’

Theo just grinned up at him ‘that just sounds like a challenge, baby,’

Stiles blushed hotly ‘don’t call me that!’

‘You’ve said that twice to me today,’ Theo teased, and Stiles slammed the window shut, looking back down at the chocolates 

‘and you obviously don’t know me very well if you think I’ll like this expensive crap!’ He yelled, but Theo just pointed to the chocolates, walking away. 

Stiles opened them, only to see an entire box brimming full of small Reeces’ Cups, and he let out a little moan of want. 

Scott chuckled, squeezing Stiles’ shoulder ‘I told you he wasn’t bad,’ he said ‘he seems really sweet. And he likes you, Stiles!’

Stiles shoved a handful into his mouth, shaking his head ‘nuh-uh, this is part of something bigger, Scotty! Something _eviillllll.’_ Scott rolled his eyes. 

…

…

…

‘Oh no, what the hell is that?’ Stiles whined. He and Liam were walking to Biology, when the hallway crowd had parted, so Stiles and Liam could see Theo and his pack each holding a large pieces of paper, with a dozen brightly coloured balloons and ribbons floating around them. The five cards said _Will you be my Valentine?_ With Theo holding the word Valentine, and Stiles really saw him. 

Standing there, haloed by the sunlight of the afternoon, wearing a plain white v-neck t-shirt (Stiles remembers having an idle thought months ago, that only really good looking guys could pull of v-necks. It had been the same with Peter and Derek) and his trade mark leather jacket, and tight blue jeans and blue converse. 

‘Woah,’ Liam whispered from beside him, and Stiles shielding him from the sight, but Liam just peaked around ‘that’s so romantic! Do you think I should do something like that for Hayden?’

‘Stiles,’ Theo called to him, and the high school students tittered and giggled, some taking photos ‘will you be my valentine?’

‘Theo, oh my god- no!’ Stiles wrapped his arms around himself in humiliation ‘why are you doing this to me? This is so embarrassing.’

Theo crossed the floor to him quickly, worriedly ‘no, Stiles, no one’s making fun of you-‘

‘Get away from me! And-and- to all of you!’ He yelled at the pack ‘stop helping him!’

…

…

…

It was a relief to get home that day. 

The weirdest fucking day of Stiles’ life.

He trudged up the steps to his room, content to collapse onto his bed and sleep until his dad woke him for dinner, when the gentle breeze from the open window made him pause. Someone had been in his room. He looked around, and noticed the silver package on his desk. He picked it up, closing the window and sitting on his bed. 

It felt weird.

The only wolf who had ever done that was Derek, and…Derek was gone. 

Derek wore leather, and slammed Stiles into walls.

Theo does those things too.

Derek would never stand in front of a crowd and profess undying love with chocolate and balloons. 

Theo would.

Stiles shook the thoughts away, and admired the package. It had obviously been wrapped very carefully, the silver ribbon it was tied with and even been curled for extra effect. He unwrapped it carefully, smoothing out the silverly blue pattern, and picking up the small, expensive box it came in. 

It was a glittering necklace, light as fairy dust, and the pendant was a glass heart, and Stiles stared at it in awe.

He fell asleep with the necklace clutched tightly in his hands.

…

…

…

‘I don’t know, Stiles.’ Scott admitted ‘I mean, I don’t want to merge our packs- even a bit, I think you’d have a heart attack and Lydia would kill me but…I definitely think we should come to an alliance. I like Theo, and he’s the alpha, and we could both co-exist as two packs in Beacon Hills, even working together whenever we need to save the world.’ Stiles groaned ‘No, I mean it, Stiles! I mean, our packs really should be able to co-exist, especially with Liam and Hayden dating, Corey and Mason, and now you and Theo-‘

‘Me and Theo, nothing!’ Stiles exclaimed, as they headed to their lockers. ‘I’m not dating that guy. There’s something off about him, Scott.’

‘You only think that because-‘ Scott looked away and Stiles frowned 

‘Because what?’

‘Stiles,’ Theo appeared, smiling, backpack slung over one shoulder ‘you look beautiful today.’

‘Oh shut up, Theo.’

‘I mean it. You do. I’ve always loved red on you. Your skin looks so…tempting.’

‘You’re creepy.’ Stiles said shortly, wrapping his red hoodie tighter around him, blush spreading down his neck ‘just leave me alone, Theo. I said no.’

‘Stiles, please, just-‘

‘Fuck off!’ Stiles yelled, yanking open his locker only for an endless fountain of roses to start spilling out. A few people turned to look, and Stiles just stared. He gaped at Theo

‘I cut off all the thorns.’ Theo said softly, ‘took me hours.’

‘I…’ Stiles was at a loss for words, and Theo smiled softly 

‘you deserve all the roses in the world.’

‘I hate you.’ Stiles hissed, and Theo staggered back as though hit, before recovering 

‘If you don’t like roses, I can-‘

‘Stop harassing me! Or I’m going right to my dad and you'll be arrested!’

Theo pouted, and limped away.

Scott sighed, and Stiles grumbled, kicking through the roses to get to his locker ‘Don’t give me that look, Scotty.’

‘He’s like a love sick puppy, Stiles,’ Scott said ‘he’s not like that for anyone but you. Not ever. It’s not an act, why can’t you see that?’

‘What were you going to say earlier?’ Stiles snapped, yanking out his biology text books

Scott grits his jaw, but squares his shoulders ‘I was…I was going to say that…maybe you have such a hard time trusting Theo because…because of Derek.’

Stiles glared at him ‘this has nothing to do with Derek-‘

‘This has everything to do with Derek, Stiles,’ Scott touched his shoulder ‘you’re my best friend, and I wouldn’t say it if it wasn’t true. You loved him, you trusted him, and he left. But you’ve got to move on. Theo isn’t Derek, Derek never lo-‘ he cuts himself off, and Stiles’ shoulders drop

‘Derek never loved me.’ He finishes for his best friend ‘Derek was straight.’

‘Theo deserves a chance, Stiles. He’s a good guy.’

Stiles sighed.

…

…

…

But when Theo came to approach him after lacrosse practice, Stiles practically fled to his car and drove as fast as he could, the late evening light oddly calm to his own frantically beating heart.

And that’s when the engine died.

‘You can’t run from me, Stiles,’ Theo said, panting slightly, as Stiles popped the hood and examined the problem 

‘I can if I don’t want to look at your stupid face.’

‘Stiles, are you alright?’

‘Stiles, are you alright?’

‘Are you copying me?’

‘Are you copying me?’

‘I love you.’

Stiles shot him another glare, and groaned ‘she’s not gonna start,’ he petted her engine gently ‘poor baby,’

‘I’ll help you home? I can carry you and run-‘

‘I’m not letting you touch me. Filthy hybrid.’ He immediately felt bad for saying it. He didn’t mean it. He didn’t mean that. But Theo just nodded understandingly and it made something in Stiles snap; ’Why aren’t you more annoyed?!’ Stiles cried, tugging at his hair in frustration, voice loud and pleading ‘Goddamn it, Theo! Why are you so willing to look like a love sick idiot?! Don’t you have to look like an in-control-Alpha? Why are you being so nice- and and- annoying and delightful?!’

Theo pressed his lips together, a small smile tugging at lips ‘Stiles, if you don’t like roses-‘

‘Theo!’ Stiles growled ‘why are you so willing to-to ridicule yourself!?’

‘Because I love you.’

Stiles scoffed, turning away ‘yeah right.’

Theo’s face did that thing- where his eyebrows draw together and his lips turn down and that angelic face looks fucking destroyed and devastated and it makes Stiles weak in the knees. ‘Stiles, I know you don’t like me-‘ and Theo’s voice cracks a bit, and Stiles can’t look away ‘-but I am _in love with you._ Okay? It started with a crush in the first grade, and when I went away, I missed you every single day, and now I get to see you and,’ he smiled brilliantly ‘you don’t even know Stiles, do you know how amazing it is to see you everyday? I took that for granted when I was younger, but now? Now I’m not complete until I’ve seen you- even if you’re flirting with Danny, or playing with Scott, I love you, and I’m going to spend the rest of my trying to prove it. I don’t care if I look like an idiot, or a love sick fool- because you know what, Stiles? I am a love sick fool!’

Stiles stared at him, eyes wide, heart beating rapidly, wanting to believe every single word. ‘Theo,’ he whispers, eyes downcast, and Theo steps forward. Stiles isn’t yelling anymore. ‘I want to believe you-‘

‘Please, please do,’ Theo whispers, coming closer still, and the wind blows harshly 

‘But there’s something off about you,’ Stiles shook his head, stepping back, wrapping his arms tight around himself ‘there is. I…I can feel it in my bones, in my core, I just know there’s something off.’ He looks into Theo’s eyes, squinting, searching, and Theo let’s him. ‘You’re hiding something. And I’m never going to trust you until I know what it is.’ 

‘Do you have to trust someone to love them?’

‘I know it sure as hell helps!’ His teeth are chattering now, and Theo frowns, ripping off his jacket and handing it to him. ‘Oh yeah sure,’ Stiles scoffed, looking around the deserted road ‘you just want your weird chimera scent all over me.’

Theo stared at him, and left the jacket on the hood of the car ‘I was just trying to be nice, Stiles.’ He said softly, shaken his head, and Stiles slumps- feeling mean. ‘I’ll go. If you’re…just, here,’ he hands over his phone as well, placing it on top of the jacket ‘call your dad, or something, to pick you up?’

Stiles didn’t say anything, and Theo gives him one last look, before shifting and running away. ‘Well that’s just great,’ he mutters, holding the phone and sliding on the jacket, which is still warm and smells like Theo and that’s good 

Theo smells good.

Stiles looks at the phone, and grumbles at the passcode, he looks at the letters, before biting his bottom lip and typing _Genim_ and the phone opens. 

Stiles looks on in the direction that Theo ran and feels a throb of want, which he squashes down ‘Do not fall for him, Stiles,’ he muttered to himself ‘just because he’s really handsome, and has technically done nothing wrong, and you have no evidence that he’s a bad person other than some gut instinct which could just be…disbelief.’ He typed out Scott’s number, and looked down at his sleeves, at the soft, expensive leather that smelt like Theo. Impossible Theo. Theo who may have killed his sister for her heart and may be aiding the dread doctors. Theo who may be innocent in all of this. Theo who may have been manipulated by the Dread Doctors, made a chimera and lost his sister. 

His father’s hand had been broken. 

It explains the signature, the only proof that Stiles even had.

Stiles inhales the scent, and calls Scott.

…

…

…

He gets home late, but his dad’s not back yet, and he can’t help but feel guilty.

Let’s face facts.

He’s treated Theo like crap.

But he…he doesn’t know.

He goes up to his room, and the window’s open, and he half smiles.

Theo’s not been deterred by Stiles’ behaviour. Theo is still here. Still wants him. Stiles closes his window, and spots the white rose on his desk. He lifts it up, this singular white rose is more special than the thousands that flew out of his loker. He smells it, sighs happily, stroking the petals. 

He feels cherished.

He feels loved.

He wants to keep feeling that.

Which means…which means he has to stop pushing Theo away.

He strokes the rose against his cheeks, and curls into bed, snuggling into Theo’s jacket.

Wondering when the hell he fell so hard.

…

…

…

A few more days pass, and it’s Sunday.

It’s Valentines Day.

And Stiles gets a text from Liam asking to meet in the woods, for emergency help with Hayden, and honestly? Stiles has nothing better to do.

But when he gets there, it isn't Liam, it’s Theo.

With an entire picnic laid out- with all of Stiles’ favourite food. He even has pillows with superheroes on them. 

‘You got Liam to lie?’ Stiles asks, trudging across the forest floor, and Theo smiles up at him 

‘He wanted to help.’

‘Yeah well you’ve just charmed everyone, haven’t you?’ Stiles muttered, flopping down onto the picnic basket, trying to ignore Theo’s heartfelt smile. 

‘I also made jelly. Strawberry jelly, your favourite.’

Stiles rolls his eyes, but eats.

A few hours later, they’re both sat sat by side against the trunk of a tree, looking out into the sunny forestry, eating and chatting about safe topics- which means nothing about packs, dread doctors, dead sisters or desert wolves. But about music and movies, and superheroes and flunking classes and the idea of star gazing and their most embarrassing moments. It feels good, and normal, and nice.

Theo wraps an arm around him in the guise of a yawn and Stiles rolls his eyes 

‘don’t think you can always be this touchy feely.’ Stiles warns

‘This game of hard to get makes me so fucking hot, baby,’

Stiles burst out laughing. He couldn’t help himself, and Theo seemed ecstatic at the sound as Stiles guffawed. ‘You’re an idiot.’ Stiles smiled, and Theo watched as Stiles examined him, a smile still tracing his lips. ‘Honestly, I…’ Stiles shook his head fondly ‘you’re an idiot.’ His hands rested on Theo’s shoulders, and slid slowly upwards, to his neck, over his ears, into his soft hair, and Theo didn’t move an muscle. Petrified of scaring Stiles away, but at the same time wanting to lean into the caress. Stiles was so warm, smelt so good ‘I go to sleep wearing your jacket.’ He mumbled, and and Theo met his eyes ‘I probably shouldn’t, right? It’s probably more expensive than everything in my house.’

‘Please keep wearing it.’ He whispered, voice cracking, and Stiles’ eyes crinkled merrily in the corners 

‘Are you really- are you actually this in love with me?’

Theo could only nod, and Stiles stared down at him in awe ‘But _why?’_

‘Isn’t it obvious?’ He said quietly, as one of Stiles’ hands cupped his cheek, and he pressed a kiss into the humans wrist ‘you’re smart, and funny, and beautiful, and strong, and stubborn and talented, and a survivor and a warrior, and you smell good, and you laugh with your mouth wide open- and you have eyes like bambi- and he lost his mother, and you lost yours, but you made it- and that means you’re amazing.’

Stiles’ eyes watered, and he bumped his nose against Theo’s ‘have I ever told you about Derek Hale?’

Theo shook his head ‘but I know who he is.’

Stiles let out a shaky breath ‘I think I…I think I judged you because of him. He never did anything wrong- he was a good person, he is a good person, but-‘

‘He left.’ Theo nodded ‘I won’t ever leave, but if I did? I’d take you with me. Always. That’s what the necklace means. You have my heart, Stiles. I’ll never leave you.’

Stiles blushed prettily, and nodded ‘I’d like you to kiss me, please,’ he whispered, and Theo smiled up at him so radiantly Stiles knew all the butterflies were worth it. 

Their lips met, and Theo got his Valentine.

Forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved writing this one guys!
> 
> HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!
> 
> MWAH MWAH MWAH 
> 
> I LOVE YOU!
> 
> AND THEO LOVES STILES!
> 
>  
> 
> prompt and comment :) xxxx


End file.
